


What Is Your Happy Ending?

by StardustAce



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Because yes, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Communication, Consent, Fluffy, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Vlad is one respectful boi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: “The ending to this scene in our story,” Vlad says. “How would you write the ending?”
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	What Is Your Happy Ending?

“What would you do… if you could control the ending?”

Vlad looks down at me, where my head is resting on his lap.

“Well, that depends,” I say as I reach over to grab the remote from the table. “Do you mean life or the film?

“I don’t know,” Vlad laughs, playing absentmindedly with my hair. “Both? Neither? Whichever one you choose.”

I pause the film and place the remote on the floor next to the sofa. Crossing my arms over my chest, I position myself so that I am laying on back, looking up at the ceiling. “I’d make it happy,” I say quietly. “Everyone deserves a happy ending.”

Vlad hums in return and nods. “What’s your happy ending, Karl?”

“I’m not sure yet,” I admit.

He laughs. “Neither am I, if I’m being honest. That’s all part of the fun though, right?”

A breathy laugh escapes through my nose and I grin up at him.

He leans down to kiss my forehead, and I quickly tilt my chin up and kiss him on the lips. I feel him freeze against my lips for a moment, and then he settles into it, kissing me back. I can taste the salt on his lips from the chips that we were eating. I find myself sitting up and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling myself up. Vlad places his hands on my waist, holding me closer. I can feel the warmth of his body and his heart pounding against my chest. The sound of his sighs against my lips takes my breath away, and it seems as if we are the only two people in the world. I crawl into his lap, straddling his waist, and place my hands on the back of his head. As I gently ruffle his hair, he deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around my back. His hands scoop under my shirt and slowly slide up my back. Chills cascade down my back, and I have to break the kiss for a moment. I rest my forehead against his, breathing heavily, and his hands softly glide across my skin.

“Karl,” Vlad whispers, eyes closed. “Can I take this off?”

I quickly wriggle out of my shirt, and Vlad breaks into a huge, amused grin as he watches me. He pulls his shirt off as well and tosses it to the side before resting his hands on my bare sides and staring at me intently…

…and everything suddenly feels very real.

Vlad starts to kiss me again and his hands rub circles on my sides, and I try. I try so hard not make this weird, but… I can feel myself starting to overthink. I’m kissing him, and I’m kissing him, and I’m kissing him… and I continue to sink into my worries. _I’m going to mess this up again, aren’t I? But I want this. I want all of this, but… but shit, I’m not ready for this._

“Karl? Karl, you okay?”

Vlad is staring at me with those wide, concerned eyes of his; the same ones that he wore right before I told him that I was gay, and the same ones that he wore when I started to dance with him in the gazebo.

I hadn’t even noticed that I had stopped kissing him.

I scramble off of his lap and dash to the bathroom. The door slams behind me and I slide down to sit on the floor, burying my face in my hands. _Why did I do this? Why did I start kissing him like that? Why did I do that when I know- I know- that I’m not ready for that._

A quiet knock sounds from the door. “Karl?”

I feel my face and ears turn scarlet when I hear his voice. _I’m sorry. Please don’t be disappointed with me. I can’t go through that again._

“If you don’t want to do anything, that’s just fine,” he says softly. Kindly. In the way that Vlad always sounds. “You don’t have to run away from me. Just tell me, okay? I won’t push you.”

I try to gather myself, but I can’t stop the tears from welling up in my eyes. _Please don’t be disappointed with me. I know you said that it’s fine, but it’s not. Just... Please don’t be disappointed with me._

I hear Vlad slide down to sit on the other side of the bathroom door. We are inches apart, but it feels like miles. I wish it was farther. I want to be alone.

But at the same time, I don’t want to be without him.

“Can you tell me what you’re thinking?” he asks quietly. “Please?”

I swallow thickly. As I’m about to speak, I hear Vlad’s voice in my head.

_Just say it. It needs no euphemism._

“...I’m not ready to have sex,” I murmur.

“Okay,” Vlad says softly. “We don’t have to.”

“We don’t have to?” I repeat quietly.

“Yeah, we don’t have to,” he says, and I can somehow tell that he’s smiling. “How would you write the ending, Karl?” he asks warmly.

This catches me off-guard. “Huh?”

“The ending to this scene in our story,” he explains. “How would you write the ending?”

I stop for a moment and look at the floor beneath me. The tiles are cold under my skin. I can see the reflection of the light glistening on them. My whispering voice breaks the silence. “…I would stop thinking so much.”

“Then let’s do that!” he says. I hear him stand up and walk away, leaving me confused. Then suddenly, I hear music playing. It’s the same song as the day we first met, when he was dancing alone in his unit. I hear him moving around, and that’s when I realize it. He’s not going to open the door. He’s not going to force me to leave or expose me if I’m not ready. That’s my step to take, whenever I want to.

I shakily come to a stand and open the door slightly, taking a deep breath. As I peek around it, I see him dancing wildly, eyes closed, in the middle of the living room, and I smile just like I did on the first day that we met.

He looks so free.

I walk out of the bathroom towards him. He opens his eyes and smiles widely, holding out his hand. I take it, and he smirks as he pulls me towards him.

And we dance. We dance like no one’s watching.

There’s no one else in the world, except for the two of us.

~

Once the song ends, Vlad takes both of my hands in his own and smiles. His eyes are sparkling with the light of a thousand stars. “Karl” he says, raising my hands up to his lips and kissing them lightly. “Thank you for being honest with me. And I want you to know that... you never have to feel embarrassed to tell me things.”

I nod. _I know. You are the person that I feel the safest with. It’s not that I am embarrassed to tell you, but rather that difficult to… to say aloud._

“But,” Vlad adds, looking downwards a little bit. “You don’t _have_ to tell me anything. Not if you don’t want to. If you say something, do it in your time, and on your own terms. Okay?”

I nod again, and I smile. After a moment, I whisper, “…This is what I would write, if I were in charge of the ending”.

He presses a light kiss to my forehead, and for the first time, I feel completely content. No worries about what he may be thinking. No concerns about the world outside of these walls. No anxiety about what may be coming in the future.

In this moment, I’m on the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> this series istg 😭😍 this might be the most wholesome series I have ever watched omg 😍 hope you all enjoy this fic! have a great day!!!


End file.
